Corporate Love
by ETplum
Summary: Shizuru Fujino has finally left behind her purposeless life and set a goal to go get Fujino Corp. back. Of course, her parter and crime will be none other than the intelligent and incredibly sexy, Natsuki Kuga.


Heh. Hello,

This was inspired by the awful amount of free time I've been having lately. Basically, this is my first fic, and I'm still trying new things out. Also, this is rather short, so it really isn't much. But I'd like to say, thank you for taking you're time to read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Mai Hime~

:)

* * *

><p>"Shizuru, that's enough."<p>

Hei Fujino, founder and CEO of Fujino Corp., was quite serious. As much as he loved his daughter, spoiled her like crazy, and wanted for her to simply be happy, the time had come. It was unavoidable. Shizuru Fujino had to work.

After all, his time was short.

Shizuru frowned disapprovingly, unsure of whether to take her father seriously or not. They'd had this conversation many times before. And of course, Shizuru had always won.

"But Otousan…" Shizuru exaggerated a pout.

Shizuru inched closer, making sure her beloved father could see those crimson eyes, on the verge of spilling some fake tears. If needed that is.

But her father didn't flinch. Not even a blink.

Of course, Hei had anticipated this from his daughter. Usually, one puppy stare from Shizuru was all it took to move the old man's heart, but this time he had prepared himself. This time he was serious, and he needed Shizuru to be serious as well.

"Ara…" Shizuru said, a bit annoyed. A slight frown formed on her pretty face as the thought hit her. Her father usually was never this serious. Something must be wrong, Shizuru thought.

"You're starting tomorrow." Her father cut in.

"What?" Shizuru blurted, her eyes widening at the mere thought. She processed her father's words one more time through her head. Had she heard right? Surely, he was joking.

After graduating from a private high school, Shizuru had done nothing but enjoyed life. As the daughter of a CEO, money was never a problem. Sure, after a year or two she was planning on attending college. But work? That was a definite no-no.

Hei sighed as his eyes studied Shizuru, who was currently lost in her own thoughts. Or rather, the term 'nightmare' would be better labeled.

"Look Shizuru," he said. His face softened, though the firmness was still in his voice. "It's been long enough."

"I need you to work." Hei said as he gently lifted his daughter's chin to meet Shizuru's crimson eyes. She had her mother's eyes.

Shizuru didn't realize at first, but she could feel the tears forming. It was rather embarrassing. She knew that there was no way around once her father made up his mind.

This was the Fujino household after all. Stubbornness ran through their blood.

She really wasn't ready to give up her current life now. But she couldn't help but ask herself: Would her mother have approved of her current life?

A teardrop defied her as it spilled slowly down her cheek. Shizuru knew the answer.

"You're thinking about her, aren't you?" Her father whispered.

Shizuru looked up to meet his face. It struck her odd that she hadn't notice, but his wrinkles were deeper. His hair gray than she'd last noticed, and his eyes no longer sparkled as they brilliantly had done so before.

"I miss her," Shizuru admitted.

Hei Fujino did too, but he didn't have to say it for Shizuru to know. Instead, he embraced his daughter into a tight hug.

Shizuru leaned into him slowly. _Maybe it really is time,_ Shizuru thought as breathed in her father's familiar scent. She knew very well that she was bound to be a part of Fujino Corp., whether she liked it or not. She just didn't expect that she'd have to so soon.

"I guess…" she found herself saying, realizing there was no turning back now.

Her father leaned back slowly. His eyes slowly widened as they searched for some sign of hope.

"I-I guess, I could start working," Shizuru finished, realizing with horror what she had just bound herself to.

Instantly, Shizuru was pulled back into an embrace, this one tighter than the first.

And for the first time since her mother's death, Shizuru saw a hint of her father's spark that had been absent for so long.

* * *

><p>I know Natsuki's hasn't been introduced, but I promise she'll be in the next chapter!<p>

As for Chapter 1, please review! I'm really looking for ways to improve my writing so comments and concerns will greatly be appreciated! :)


End file.
